Innocent
by totallygilmore
Summary: <html><head></head>She had to sing this. For herself, for love, and for her daughter. Post 2x18.</html>


**Title: **Innocent

**Summary: **She had to sing this. For herself, for love, for her daughter. Post 2x18.

**Characters: **Quinn and Puck

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Glee. _If I did there would be tons of Finchel, Quick, and Klaine fluff! And Quinn would've kept Beth. I just own my idea of this story and my writing.

**A/N: **Just a little Quinn/Quick/Beth drabble I thought of after _Born This Way_.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we had a great experience with Gaga this week and—"<p>

Quinn stood up, "Mr. Schue? I'd like to sing a song."

Mr. Schue looked up at her, "Um, okay. You already sang a duet with Rachel this week, but—go ahead."

Quinn slid up from her chair next to Lauren. She had done some thinking since Finn had shown her that picture and put it in his locker yesterday and Lauren had talked to her about how the girls admired her old image and how she loved herself enough to change.

Quinn stood in front of the entire Glee club, "First off, Kurt, I'm so glad you're back. We all missed you. I'm sorry we had to pull you away from a school that your boyfriend was in. You don't get to see him every day and I bet that's tough."

_Get back on topic, Quinn, _she thought to herself.

Kurt blushed and smiled all at once. Some of the members chuckled. Quinn let out a soft laugh, herself, "At the beginning of this school year, I thought I knew everything. I thought I knew what path my life was taking, I thought I was back to having it all. Someone this week, brought me back to my past. A part of my past that I had no desire to remember. You all know by now my real name is, Lucy Quinn Fabray. I was a geek, I was chubby, I was called cruel names by former classmates. I wanted to change that, so I did. But when I changed, I left behind the nice part of me, a part of me that wasn't such a…_bitch_. Last year…" she trailed off, looking at Puck.

"Last year," she continued, "With my pregnancy, I started to get some of that niceness back because I realized that you were all accepting of me. You weren't judging me, unlike all the other people walking down the hallway."

Quinn handed her sheet music to the pianist.

"With this confession, I must admit that I have been thinking about a lot of things the last few days. One of the things that really stuck with me is something Rachel said to me about how I shouldn't go repeating history," She looked up at Finn, "She's right. I feel bad for doing this in front of everybody, but I know it's the only way I'm going to get this out. Finn, I can't do this anymore. I can't be your girlfriend. I'm sorry."

He didn't react furiously, like the first time he had when they broke up when he found out she was pregnant with Puck's baby. He didn't do anything but simply nod. It's like he knew what she meant. They didn't belong together.

_All I know is that when I don't catch you staring at me... you're staring at her,_ she had told him that day in the nurse's office. Finn was in love with Rachel, he always would be. She knew that, now. And she, well, she had feelings rising to the surface about a boy that she had once dated. A boy she had cheated with…

_The first time I cheated, I got pregnant. The second time I did it, I got mono. I think the universe is trying to tell me something._

The only boy she hadn't cheated on.

Quinn took a deep breath, "The song I am singing is _Innocent _by Taylor Swift. I have to sing this song….for myself, for love, and most importantly—"

Nobody expected the next words out of her mouth, "Most importantly, I want to sing this _for my daughter_. Beth."

She nodded at the pianist.

_I guess you really did it this time  
>Left yourself in your warpath<br>Lost your balance on a tightrope  
>Lost your mind tryin' to get it back<em>

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_  
><em>Always a bigger bed to crawl into<em>  
><em>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?<em>  
><em>And everybody believed in you?<em>

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
><em>Your string of lights is still bright to me<em>  
><em>Oh, who you are is not where you've been<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent<em>

_There's some things you can't speak of_  
><em>But tonight you'll live it all again<em>  
><em>You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now<em>  
><em>If only you would sing what you know now then<em>

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_  
><em>And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you<em>  
><em>Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?<em>  
><em>Before the monsters caught up to you?<em>

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
><em>Your string of lights is still bright to me<em>  
><em>Oh, who you are is not where you've been<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent<em>  
><em>It's okay, life is a tough crowd<em>  
><em>17, and still growin' up now<em>  
><em>Who you are is not what you did<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent<em>

_Time turns flames to embers_  
><em>You'll have new Septembers<em>  
><em>Every one of us has messed up too<em>

_Lives change like the weather_  
><em>I hope you remember<em>  
><em>Today is never to late to<em>  
><em>Be brand new<em>

_It's all right, just wait and see_  
><em>Your string of lights are still bright to me<em>  
><em>Oh, who you are is not where you've been<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent<em>

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_  
><em>17, and still growin' up now<em>  
><em>Who you are is not what you did<em>  
><em>You're still an innocent<em>

Everyone applauded.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"That was—wow, great job, Quinn," Mr. Schue told her, "Glee Club dismissed."

"Hey, Fabray, wait up!"

The golden haired girl spun around to come face to face with Noah Puckerman.

"What you did in there…was it me?" He asked.

She looked down at her feet, "What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes, "In there, you said that song was not only for yourself but for _love_ as well as _Beth_. And you broke up with Finn."

"I can't help you cheat, Puck. So, I can't answer that question," Quinn mumbled. She had feelings for him, she wasn't going to deny that. She also wasn't going to deny that fact that she thought about being in a relationship with him again. She knew where this conversation would lead. After cheating on both Sam and Finn, she couldn't help Puck cheat on Lauren.

He gave her a confused look and then realized what she was saying.

"I broke up with Zizes after she found that stuff about you. I felt bad for being an accomplice as well as I realized that I didn't want to hurt her because I was still _in love with you_."

She looked back up at him, "What?"

"Look, Quinn, I know last year was hard for you. I know you want everything back. Couldn't you have that all, with me? I'm no star quarterback, but I am on the football team and—"

"Yes."

"What?"

She stepped closer to him, "I want to have that all with you. We can do this. I believe we can."

He smiled when he realized that she had partly quoted something he said the year before, "Before today, did you ever think about her?"

"Yes, all the time. I miss her so much. But I know that she is living a better life then we could've given her."

"We could've done it, though. We could've been good parents."

Quinn nodded, "I know."

Puck smiled again, "I love you, you know."

She bit her lip and smiled, "I know. I love you too."

She pressed her lips to his. Then she stepped back, taking his hand. They walked out of McKinley High School hand in hand. Sure, they turned heads, but neither of them cared.

Quinn didn't know what the future had in store, but she was willing to risk it. For herself, for love, and for everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>_**Please **_**Review! (And check out some of my other stories too, **_**please!**_** If you like Finchel, Quick, Quick/Beth, or Klaine…I have stories for all of them). :) I alsohavea story where Q/P keeps Beth and then, the summer before Junior Year, they run into Q's father.  
><strong>

**Song: _Innocent _by Taylor Swift. I did change the "32 and still growing up now" to 17 because Quinn is seventeen.**


End file.
